


First love

by undeads (poetanarchy)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetanarchy/pseuds/undeads
Summary: Anyone that you ask would say that Ronan's first and only love was Adam Parrish, anyone but Adam, at least.





	First love

Anyone that you ask would say that Ronan's first and only love was Adam Parrish, anyone but Adam, at least. Adam knew the truth even though not even Ronan had ever seemed to realize it. Adam might be the great, true love of Ronan's life and the one that Ronan will devote his life to but he wasn't the first. Adam was content to be the last.

The first was Noah.

When Noah was still there, Adam hadn't seen it. No one did. Noah had probably known but he had also known that there was nothing to do so he had been the best friend that he could have been to Ronan, to all of them. It was really because of Noah that Adam and Ronan had found each other, had fallen in love. Noah had held all the puzzle pieces and he had been the one to put it together and it was hard to know if they would have been able to do that on their own. They would never have to know, because Noah had existed. It seemed right that Ronan's first love was a ghost, wasn't really all there. It echoed so much of Ronan's life that it's almost comical in hindsight. Adam knew that if he ever told Ronan what he thought, that Ronan would scoff and be unable to see it in himself.

But, Adam saw the way he looked longingly out the window at times, the way his smile was nostalgic and even melancholic at times when the Murder Squash song came on. Adam knew that Ronan had loved Noah far more than he would have ever admitted but that was okay. Adam had loved Noah too, even if it had been differently. 

Adam hadn't really put it together at first, but then he had accidentally knocked over Ronan's beloved Bible. The remnants of a Blink 182 bumper sticker fell out of it and it didn't take Adam long at all to know. There were not many things that Ronan had kept of friends, he had an entire farm of family heirlooms because of his father but things that reminded him of his friends were far fewer. Adam didn't know where the sticker had been placed so he put it in the front cover, setting it by the beside again and leaving it alone. He wasn't jealous as he realized the extent that Ronan's feelings had run. 

Ronan had loved Noah and no one had deserved it more.


End file.
